262 - The Day of the Doctor
The Day of Doctor ist die 262. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und wird zur 33. Staffel gezählt. Mit dieser Episode feiert die Serie ihr 50-jähriges Bestehen. Handlung Der Doctor und Clara werden von UNIT zu einem dringenden Termin gebeten. So dringend, dass die TARDIS sogar mit einem Helikopter abgeholt wird. UNIT handelt damit auf einen direkten Befehl von Königin Elizabeth I., welche den Doctor in einem Brief vor einer großen Gefahr warnt. Im Untergeschoss der National Gallery werden auch einige Kunstwerke vom Planeten Gallifrey aufbewahrt. Deren besondere Eigenschaft besteht darin, dass sie lebendige Momente festhalten. So lebendig, dass Dinge sogar von der Leinwand hüpfen können. Zum Beispiel außerirdische Invasoren. Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment, in dem der Doctor eigentlich genug mit dieser Bedrohung zu tun hat, öffnet sich ein Zeitfenster, durch das er hindurchtritt – und auf einmal seinem jüngeren Selbst - dem Zehnten Doctor - gegenübersteht. Plötzlich gesellt sich jedoch noch ein dritter Mann zu ihrem Treffen. Ein Mann, dessen Existenz beide Doctoren nur all zu gerne vergessen hätten ... :ausführlichere Inhaltangabe Mitwirkende außerdem: der Erste, Zweite, Dritte, Vierte, Fünfte, Sechste, Siebte, Achte und Neunte Doctor. Multi-Doctor Chronologie *Chronologie der Abenteuer des Elften Doctors: Für den Elften Doctor spielt dieses Abenteuer zwischen The Name of the Doctor und The Time of the Doctor. *Chronologie der Abenteuer des Zehnten Doctors: Für den Zehnten Doctor spielt dieses Abenteuer zwischen The Waters of Mars und The End of Time. *Chronologie der Abenteuer des Kriegs-Doctors:Für den Kriegs-Doctor ist dies sein letztes Abenteuer. Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Seitdem der Elfte Doctor Clara Oswald 2013 endlich fand (in The Bells of Saint John), ist einige Zeit vergangen. Clara arbeitet inzwischen als Lehrerin an der Coal Hill School, welche laut einem Schild bei der Schule in der Nähe von 76 Totter's Lane liegt. *Handlungszeitpunkt wäre also 2015, da der Doctor Kate Stewart bereits kennt. Diese hatte er 2014 zu Beginn der Shakri-Invasion kennen gelernt. Offenbar ist das Jahr der langsamen Invasion bereits vorbei - also 2015. *Im Vorfeld der Episode wurden zwei Prequels veröffentlicht: The Night of the Doctor - hier wird gezeigt, wie es zur Existenz des Kriegs-Doctors kam - und The Last Day - hier wird der Angriff auf Arcadia gezeigt. *Die Episode startet mit dem allerersten Vorspann der Serie. *Der Elfte Doctor trägt Amys Brille. *Kate Stewart spricht Osgood an, dass sie Malcom Bescheid sagen soll, dass die Raben schwerfällig sind. Ob es sich um Malcom aus Planet of the Dead handelt, ist ungewiss, aber wahrscheinlich. *Osgood trägt einen Schal, wie ihn der Vierte Doctor trug. *Der Moment übernimmt das Aussehen der Bad Wolf Entität - und damit das von Rose Tyler als Bad Wolf. *Der Doctor trägt wieder einen Fez. *Der Zehnte Doctor heiratet Königin Elizabeth I. - sein plötzliches Verschwinden nach der Heirat erklärt endlich Elizabeths zornige Reaktion auf ihn in The Shakespeare Code. Auch in The End of Time hatte der Doctor sein intimes Verhältnis zu ihr erwähnt. *Im Schwarzen Archiv steht eine Pinnwand mit Bildern der Begleiter des Doctors und weiterer Personen, die mit ihm zu tun hatten. Zu erkennen sind: **Amelia Pond **Rory Williams **Adam Mitchell **Wilfred Mott **River Song **Rose Tyler **Martha Jones **Erisa Magambo **Kamelion **Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart **Nyssa **Tegan Jovanka **Susan Foreman **Barbara Wright **Ian Chesterton **Polly Wright **Ben Jackson **Sara Kingdom + Mike Yates (auf einem Foto!) **Victoria Waterfield *Im Archiv befindet sich der Vortex-Manipulator von Jack Harkness, den dieser UNIT nach einem seiner Tode vermachte. *Easter Egg: Der Aktivierungs-Code den Clara für Jacks Vortex-Manipulator verwendet lautet: 2311631716. Formatiert man die Zahlen als Datum, liest es sich als 23.11.63, 17:16. Dem Austrahlungsdatum und die Uhrzeit von An Unearthly Child, der ersten Episode des ersten Handlungsbogens von Doctor Who. * Alle drei Doctoren stehen (folgentechnisch) kurz vor ihrer Regeneration - der elfte Doctor regeneriert zwar in der nächsten Folge, doch das dauert noch ca. 900 Jahre. *Der Kriegs-Doctor hofft vor seiner Regeneration, dass seine Ohren nicht so auffällig und nach seinem Geschmack werden. Dem Neunten Doctor fällt in der Episode Rose auf, dass sie doch etwas spitz seien. *Die Doctoren sagen wieder Geronimo und Allons-y, während der Kriegs-Doctor davon etwas genervt ist. *Dem Zehnten Doctor fällt auf, dass sich der Innenraum der TARDIS verändert hat und meint, ihm würde es nicht gefallen. Das gleiche sagte der Zweite Doctor zum Dritten Doctor in The Three Doctors. *Der Elfte und der Zehnte Doctor sind begeistert, als sie in der TARDIS des Kriegs-Doctors die "runden Dinger" wiedersehen, die sie in ihren TARDISen nicht mehr haben. Allerdings wissen sie beide nicht mehr, was die "runden Dinger" eigentlich sind. *Am Ende der Episode kommt es zu einem Friedensvertrag zwischen den Zygonen und UNIT, der es Zygonen erlaubt, unbehelligt auf der Erde zu leben. Dieser Frieden wird zwei Jahre später in der Episode The Zygon Invasion gebrochen. *Als der Zehnte Doctor in seine TARDIS steigt und verschwindet, meint er seufzend, dass er nicht gehen möchte. Das selbe sagte er bereits, als er gezwungen war seine menschliche Identität aufzugeben. Er wird das selbe nochmal vor seiner Regeneration sagen. *Das ist die einzige Doctor Who-Folge die in 3D produziert wurde. Die 3D-Version konnte nur in ausgewählten Kinos angeschaut werden und wurde am 2. Dezember 2013 auf Blu-Ray 3D veröffentlicht. *Die 3D-Version hatte einige Effekte, die verständlicherweise in der 2D-Version nicht zu sehen sind. Darunter ein leicht verändertes Intro, bei dem das Serienlogo auf die Zuschauer zukommt, einen (verständlicherweise) beeindruckenden 3D-Effekt bei den Time Lord-Bildern und weitere 3D-Effekte bei der Szene, in welcher sich der Elfte Doctor zu seinen anderen Inkarnationen stellt. Hinter den Kulissen *Obwohl er kein Fan von der Technik ist, war es Steven Moffat, der vorschlug die Jubiläumsepisode auch in 3D zu drehen. Dabei hatte er anfangs die Befürchtung, dass diese Version schlechter werden würde als die normale 2D-Version. Wie sich jedoch herausstellte waren diese Sorgen unbegründet und er räumte später ein, dass die 3D-Version gerade wegen der verwendeten räumlichen Effekte viel besser als erwartet ist. *Nick Hurran, der zum ersten Mal in 3D gedreht hat, wollte nicht, dass sein Regiestil davon beeinflusst wird, musste aber gleichzeitig herausfinden, wie er die neue Technik gut nutzen konnte. Laut Moffat hat Hurran daraufhin so ziemlich alle ihm zugänglichen Informationen darüber zusammengetragen und sogar unzählige 3D-Filme angeschaut um herauszufinden, was realisierbar war und was nicht. *Für das originale Intro digitalisierte man das vorhandene Telerecording davon und fügte, gemäß der aktuellen Politik der BBC, das BBC-Zeichen ein. *Bei einer Fanbefragung 2014 wurde The Day of the Doctor zur beliebtesten Folge der Serie gekürt. Sie stieß damit The Caves of Androzani vom Thron. *Daneben stellte die Episode einige Rekorde auf. So lieferte sie für zahlreiche ausländische Sender einen Allzeitrekord an Zuschauerzahlen, ist eine der meistgeschautesten Episoden der Serie (mit 12,8 Mio. Leuten alleine in UK) und hält den Rekord für die meisten nahezu zeitgleichen Ausstrahlungen (im Fernsehen und Kino) der Welt. *Am Ende schauten sich etwa 77 Mio. Leute diese Folge auf der ganzen Welt an, nahezu gleichzeitig. *Moffat erklärte das Vorhandensein der Krieger-Inkarnation damit, dass er einige Überbleibsel und Ideen der Russell T Davies-Ära endlich klären wollte und außerdem einen vollständigen ersten Regenerationszyklus des Doctors brauchte, damit die nachfolgende Regenerationsfolge des Elften Doctors funktioniert. *Daneben machte er es auch, um endlich die Verbindung zwischen den acht Doctoren des klassischen Serienteils mit den drei Doctoren des neuen Serienteils herstellen zu können. *Durch die Rettung von Gallifrey konnte Moffat außerdem dem Doctor endlich erlauben seine Vergangenheit zu bewältigen, was sich allerdings erst im Zwölften Doctor widerspiegeln wird. *Für das Team, welches die ganzen Spezialeffekte machte, waren besonders die Szenen mit den dreidimensionalen Bildern und den Kamerafahrten anstrengend. Sie mussten die Szenen so machen, dass sie sowohl in 2D, wie auch 3D funktionierten, weshalb sie viele mehrdimensionale Modelle und Szenen erstellen mussten. Sichtbar wird das in den Szenen-Breakdowns, die das Effekteteam veröffentlich hat. *Für die Szene, in der alle Doctoren in ihren Kontrollräumen zu sehen sind, verwendete man zahlreiche Archivaufnahmen, einige Stimmimitatoren oder Audioaufnahmen anderer Aufnahmen um den Effekt zu erzielen, als würden alle gemeinsam interagieren. Verwendet wurden Szenen aus The Daleks, The Tomb of the Cybermen, Colony in Space, Planet of Evil, Frontios, Attack of the Cybermen, Battlefield, Doctor Who (TV-Film), Rose und The Parting of the Ways. *Durch die während der Credits verwendeten Bilder sind das erste Mal die Gesichter des Ersten, Achten, Neunten und Zehnten Doctors außerhalb der Episoden sichtbar; wodurch ihr Fehlen in den Titelsequenzen ihrer Ären korrigiert wird. Zusätzlich dazu ist auch das Gesicht des Kriegs-Doctors sichtbar, womit die Gesichter aller Doctoren entweder im Intro oder Outro der Serie auftauchten. *Für die Szenen, an denen Matt Smith an der Requisite der TARDIS hing, trug er ein Sicherheitsgeschirr, das teilweise auch sichtbar ist. *Wegen ihres Status als Jubiläumsfolge wurde der Produktion mehr Budget für die Pyrotechnik zugesprochen. Darüber war vor allem das zuständige Team glücklich, da sie so vieles machen konnten, was sonst an Geldmangel gescheitert wäre. *Im Vorfeld wurde viel mehr Musik speziell für diese Episode komponiert, als dann tatsächlich verwendet wurde. So sollte während der Szenen, in denen der Elfte Doctor an der TARDIS hängt und über London geflogen wird, ein spezielles Lied zu hören sein, welches jedoch verworfen wurde. Die nicht verwendeten Musikstücke sind alle auf dem veröffentlichten Soundtrack der Episode vorhanden. Ein anderes Stück, das für die Szene mit dem Kurator gedacht war und "Song of Four" genannt wird, hört man schließlich in Deep Breath als der Elfte Doctor Clara anruft, damit sie beim Zwölften Doctor bleibt. *Da Moffat trotz aller Versuche Christopher Eccleston nicht wenigstens für ein Cameo verpflichten konnte, musste er dem allgemeinen Anstand wegen die Regenerationsszene des Kriegs-Doctors kürzen. So blendet sie aus, bevor man tatsächlich einen echten Wechsel sehen kann (es bleibt bei Andeutungen). Laut Moffat und den anderen Mitgliedern des Produktionsteams war das die richtige Entscheidung, da alles andere unfair gegenüber Eccleston gewesen wäre. *Matt Smith vergaß sein Skript auf der Konsolenrequisite während der Dreharbeiten. Man sieht es ganz klar, wie es rechts (für den Zuschauer links) neben ihn liegt, während er sagt, dass sie Gallifrey in der Zeit einfrieren wollen (bei Timecode 01:05:22). Auch nach dieser Szene ist es nochmal sichtbar. *Tennant war wegen seiner Rückkehr besonders aufgeregt und auch überwältigt davon, was sich alles verändert hat, da die Serie nun generell mehr Budget besaß, als noch zu seiner Ära. *Etwas änderte sich aber nicht: Sein Kostüm. Es handelt sich dabei tatsächlich um einen der Anzüge, die er knapp vier Jahre zuvor als Zehnter Doctor getragen hat. Wie viele andere Kostüme war der Anzug einfach ins Archiv gewandert. *In einer geschnittenen Szene wird gezeigt, wie die drei Doctoren gefesselt zum Tower of London gebracht werden. Dabei streiten sich der Zehnte und der Elfte über ihre Schuhe, während der Kriegs-Doctor einfach nur genervt ist. Die Szene wurde so früh geschnitten, dass sie nicht vom Effekteteam bearbeitet wurde, weshalb man noch die moderne Skyline von London sieht und nicht die mittelalterliche. *Durch das pure Vorhandensein von drei Doctor-Schauspielern wurden alle Mitglieder des Teams ein wenig unprofessioneller. So gibt es normalerweise die Weisung, dass außer den Designern und vielleicht den Schauspielern niemand am Set private Bilder machen darf, was aber von allen, sogar Moffat, breit ignoriert wurde. *Nach den Dreharbeiten gab es im Set des Kontrollraums eine große Party mit den Crewmitgliedern und Schauspielern, bei der u.a. ein Kuchen in Form einer 50 mit einer Marzipan-TARDIS angeschnitten wurde. Produktionsfehler *Das Team erlaubte sich einige Patzer was die Frisuren angeht. So hat der Zehnte Doctor die meiste Zeit über nach unten gegelte Haare, obwohl er eigentlich kurz vor seiner Regeneration steht und während dieser Zeit seine Haare spitz nach oben gelte (das ändert sich erst nachdem der Kriegs-Doctor von Bad Wolf gesprochen hat). Auch beim Elften Doctor gibt es Probleme, da sein Pony in der Waldszene manchmal unterm Fez hervorschaut und manchmal nicht. *Ein besonders grober Kontinuitätsfehler unterlief dem Team beim Siebten Doctor, da man Aufnahmen aus Battlefield und dem TV-Film nutzte. Da er sowohl komplett andere Kleidung trägt, wie auch in seinem alten und neuem Kontrollraum zu sehen ist, kann man die beiden Szenen des Siebten Doctors klar unterscheiden und auch klar den jeweiligen Perioden in seinem Leben zuordnen. Galerie 4743267-high-doctor-who.jpg|Das tatsächliche Promo-Bild des Specials The day of the doctor.jpg|Fan Remake vom Promo-Bild der Episode, mit dem man vermutlich den Eindruck vermittel wollte, Rose Tyler würde als Person auftreten Dvd 262.jpg|deutsches DVD-Cover Videos Trailer full|left|280 px Momente en:The Day of the Doctor (TV story) es:The Day of the Doctor ru:День Доктора fr:The Day of the Doctor (TV) cy:The Day of the Doctor (stori deledu) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Elfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Kriegs-Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Mehrere Doctoren) Kategorie:Stories (Clara Oswald) Kategorie:Dalek-Stories Kategorie:Stories (Zygonen) Kategorie:Jubiläumsspecials Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2013 Kategorie:Stories (Kate Stewart) Kategorie:Stories (Petronella Osgood) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (16. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (Ewiger Krieg) Kategorie:Stories (1560er Jahre) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre)